


Capture.jpeg

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, VIKINGS AU, Vikings modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

Ivar smiled as he looked through his lens, snapping away at the little girl that chased the ducks in the park. He laughed as she squealed and ran back to her parents when one of the ducks decided to chase her back. He clicked through his pictures, quickly, before he moved on, walking through the park, stopping every now and then when something caught his eye. He was feeling good, loving life, living in the fresh air when everything was shattered by his phone going off, his father's ringtone playing and making Ivar groan.

“Yeah?” Ivar answered.

“* _Ivar? Where are you? You were supposed to pick up Harald and Horik from the airport._ *” Ragnar said. Ivar sighed.

“Yeah, I'm aware. At 4. It's 1 now. I'll be there.” Ivar said. Ragnar sighed. “What?! I'll be there, Father!”

“* _Sigurd didn't tell you…_ *” Ivar scrunched up his face.

“Tell me what?” He asked, beginning to put away his camera and head to his car.

“* _Their flight got changed. They flew in at 12:30…_ *” Ragnar said. Ivar groaned and cursed under his breath.

“No. The little shit didn't tell me.” Ivar said, ripping his keys from his pocket as he approached his car and unlocked it. “Let me guess? He picked them up for me, the saint.”

“* _Ivar. I don't want this petty bullshit while they are here. We need to make an alliance with them if we're gonna push the fucking Saxons out of Norway._ *” Ragnar said. Ivar silently mimicked his father’s words as he slid his camera into the passenger seat, sliding into the driver’s seat.

“I know. I know. I’m well aware. Sigurd is the one you need to worry about.” Ivar said.

“* _I shouldn’t have to worry about any of you. And yet I have to. Get back to the house, Ivar. We’re waiting._ *” Before Ivar could respond, Ragnar ended the call, leaving Ivar to groan, loudly, and sigh. He slammed his car into gear and hauled ass down the freeway.

“Always have to bend to that fuckhead...I can never get a fucking moment’s peace with him around.” Ivar growled as he muttered to himself, switching gears and speeding as he weaved through the cars. He came to a red light and knew there was a backroad that would get him home quicker from there, so he flipped on his blinker and swerved to switch lanes. Unfortunately, he wasn’t paying attention to the cars behind him and a classic looking red 4-door skidded to a halt but ended up slamming into him anyway. Ivar jolted in the car and swore, loudly. He sighed and rubbed his face before getting out. He turned, ready to curse out the guy who was surely going to do the same to him, but he stopped and blinked as he saw a dark haired woman step out. Now, he really felt bad. She pushed her sunglasses into her curls and sighed, rubbing her temple as she looked at the damage.

“I-” Ivar started, but the sharp look this woman gave him shut him up real quick.

“You weren’t looking when you merged?” She offered. Ivar held out a hand and opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped and sighed. She was right. He should have looked and gone after her, but in his pissy state and need to get home, he didn't care.

“Yes. I-I’m sorry. I can pay for the damages.” Ivar said as they both stepped closer to investigate. The woman sighed and shook her head.

“Let’s just pull into this parking lot and take a look. No need to block traffic like this.” She said. Ivar nodded and they both got back into their cars, the woman carefully pulling away from his car to let him through, then they both turned into the parking lot, stopping in a bundle of empty spaces, far away from the store. Ivar got out and rounded his car to look at his passenger door. He sighed, seeing how dented in it was, there was no way that door was going to open, and he knew Ragnar was going to rip him a new one. Plus this would only give Sigurd more ammo on him than he already had. He turned as the dark haired woman got out of her car, grimacing at the damage her car did to his.

“Yikes.” She said with a soft chuckle. “I can only imagine what my front end looks like.”

Ivar relaxed a little and chuckled as he followed her to the front of her car, that was a little less damaged, much to her relief. Her hood was a little cracked and her headlight was busted, her bumper had a sizable dent in it, but it wasn’t too bad.

“I can pay to get it fixed. I’m really sorry…” Ivar said, turning to her. She shrugged and sighed.

“I’ll just be glad if my equipment didn't get busted.” She said with a small smirk, moving past him to open her back seat. She began to pull black boxes out, opening them and laying out each piece before putting them away and checking the next box. Ivar made his way over and raised his eyebrow as she pulled out studio lights and battery packs.

“Wow. Um, are you a photographer or something?” He asked, crouching down to look over one of the lights, pulling it out of the box. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Yeah. I’m actually on my way back from a shoot.” She said. Ivar looked up at her.

“Damn. I got lucky.” He said with an awkward chuckle. The woman laughed and said, “Don’t count your eggs, honey. I haven’t checked all my lights or my cameras.”

Ivar chuckled and helped her pack the lights away before she pulled out another box. Ivar watched, nervously, as she checked out about 3 cameras before she turned to him and smiled.

“They’re fine. You got lucky.” She teased. Ivar breathed, relieved, and chuckled.

“Thank the gods.” He said, rubbing his hands over his face. The woman blinked and gave him a sideways glance as she pushed the box back into her back seat. Ivar sighed and dropped his hands. “Um, I’ll give you my info. Just let me know how much it cost.”

The woman giggled and said, “Honey, don’t worry. Technically, I’m still working, and technically...This wasn’t my fault. My company will pay for the damages. Don’t pop a blood vessel.”

Ivar smiled. “Well...Still. If anything goes wrong, I can pay to get it fixed.” He said. He went to his glove compartment and grabbed his insurance card, going back to her. The woman did the same, both of them swapping cards and taking pictures of them.

“Thanks.” She said, handing his card back to him. Ivar smirked and said, “I’ll give you my number in case there’s anything else you need to file a claim.”

She tossed her curls over her shoulder as she looked up at him, pushing her sunglasses into her curls again. “You really want me to have your number, don’t you?” She teased. Ivar smirked and said, “Would that be so bad?”

She pursed her lips at him before letting out a soft giggle and fiddling with her phone before handing it to him. Ivar chuckled and punched in his number before handing her phone back to her.

“I’ll let you know if there’s anything that you need to pay for.” She said, slipping her glasses back on and her phone into her back pocket.

“Or if you want to talk.” He offered with a shrug and a boyish smile. “I’m always free.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She said, opening her car door and sliding in.

“Hey. I never got your name.” Ivar said through her window. She looked up at him, giggling, and said, “No. You didn't.”

She gave one more giggle before pulling out of the parking lot and putting along down the road. Ivar smirked and got back into his car, taking off toward the house.

~

Ivar quickly and quietly stashed the car where his father wouldn’t notice and urgently told the staff to get someone on the phone who could fix it before Ragnar saw. He hurried into the house, thinking he would rush up to his room and change, but that dream was quickly squashed when he passed the living room and Ragnar called out to him, “Ivar. Join us, won’t you?”

Ivar stopped and suppressed a groan, tilting his head back in irritation, before turning back to walk in, the first face that he saw being Sigurd’s smug, shit-eating grin that Ivar wanted to beat off with a bat. He pushed that aside and put on a gracious face as Harald and Horik both turned to greet him as they stood.

“Ivar. It’s good to see you again.” Harald said, a huge grin on his face as he rounded the couch, going to him and gripping his hand in a firm handshake. Ivar smiled and nodded.

“And the same for you, Harald. How is everything in Vestfold?” Ivar asked. Harald’s smile dropped to a more somber smile.

“As well as it can be,” Harald asked. Sigurd snickered, making Ivar shoot a death look over Harald’s shoulder at him.

“His wife and child died, Ivar,” Sigurd said, clearly not phased by the thinly veiled threat. “Shows how much you pay attention at family meetings.”

“Sigurd. Enough.” Aslaug said. Sigurd glanced back at her then looked to his brother, still with a smug smirk on his face. Ivar sighed and looked at Harald.

“I’m terribly sorry, Harald. I must have been in Bergen or Lillehammer when we had the meeting. I didn't know.” Ivar said. Harald clapped Ivar on the back and smiled. Without saying another word, Harald stepped back and Horik stepped forward. Ivar pasted on a false smile, much less fond of this kingpin than Harald, but embraced him still. “Horik. How is your son?”

“Very well. He’s even remarrying.” Horik said, a little louder, glancing around the room, his sight landing on Bjorn, who smirked. It was Erlendur who started the rumor, that now most of Norway and Denmark believed, that Bjorn stole Erlendur’s wife, Torvi, from him, when in reality, Bjorn helped Torvi escape a rather abusive marriage to him after Jarl Borg’s death. When the two grew closer and married, it enraged Erlendur to no end and he swore his revenge on Bjorn.

“Congratulations, Horik. I hope she will make a good wife for him.” Ivar said. He gripped Horik’s shoulder, firmly, before releasing it and joining his family as the two kingpins took their seats on the couch once more. Ivar went to his mother and kissed her cheek, Aslaug smiling as he did.

“What took you so long?” She asked, softly, taking his hand and giving it a soft squeeze. Ivar glanced at his father as he stepped forward to speak, then looked at her and whispered, “I’ll tell you later.”

Ivar took his place behind his mother as Ragnar spread his arms open, smiling warmly at Harald and Horik.

“My friends.” Ragnar started. “We are all being infested by those rats, those rodents, the Saxons. Both here and in Denmark. They think they can just fly over here and take over our business. I say, here and now, we must band together and forge an alliance that will keep these pests out of our land once and for all.”

“How do you propose such an alliance, Ragnar?” Horik asked, shifting to lean one hand on his thigh, his other elbow on his knee as he stroked his beard. “We have tried such an alliance against Jarl Borg once. It did not end well, as you surely remember.”

Ragnar smiled and looked back to Hvitserk and Ivar. Hvitserk dutifully stepped forward, while  Ivar looked more confused, glancing down to his mother before she ushered his forward. Ivar stepped forward to stand next to his brother, glancing at him then looking to his father.

“Harald. Horik. You both have daughters. Nova and Cassandra.” Ragnar said. Ivar blinked, knowing if his father was bringing up their daughters and his sons, it meant one thing and one thing only. He looked to Hvitserk, who didn't seem phased by it at all.

 _Am I the only one out of the fucking loop here?!_  He thought as he turned back to watch his father.

“They are around Hvitserk and Ivar’s age, are they not?” Ragnar asked. When both men glanced at each other and nodded in agreeance, Ragnar smirked and clapped his hands together. “Then I propose we join our families together through marriage. Cassandra is to wed Hvitserk, Nova will marry Ivar.”

 _Oh, by the fucking gods…_  Ivar sighed and closed his eyes. Horik stroked his chin and smirked, looking at Harald who was smiling as he considered the offer.

“My Nova is a hard young woman to please. She may only be 19, but she’s an old soul. I will agree, but it’s up to her whether she wants him or not. I’ll not force her into marriage, Ragnar.” Harald said. Ragnar nodded.

“Of course. Perhaps we can arrange a dinner? So Nova can meet him and get to know him?” Ragnar offered, clasping his hands in front of him. Harald nodded.

“We’re going to have a little party at the end of the week. Nova’s first big project. You’re all welcome to come.” Harald said, looking at the Lothbroks. He then turned to Horik and said, “you and your family may join us as well, Horik. Perhaps Cassandra can meet Hvitserk as well.”

Horik nodded and smirked. “Yes, I shall see if we can attend. Cassandra keeps herself quite busy.” Horik said. Harald nodded. Ragnar clapped his hands once before turning to walk back to his desk and sit behind it.

“Very well. It is settled. Once both of your daughters agree, we shall discuss business, yes?” Ragnar said. Harald and Horik both nodded, standing and shaking Hvitserk and Ivar’s hands then moved past them to shake hands with Ragnar. “You are welcome to stay the night if you wish. I shall have some of our staff prepare rooms for you.”

“Thank you, Ragnar,” Harald said, crossing an arm over his chest and giving a small bow. Horik glanced at him then to Ragnar.

“I appreciate it, Ragnar, but I must return to Denmark. I have more than the Saxons to deal with.” Horik said. He bowed his head in respect then turned to leave the room.

“Well, with the killjoy gone…” Harald chuckled and clapped his hands together, rubbing them. “Shall we have a drink?”

Ragnar laughed and stood, nodding as he lead Harald out of the room, soon followed by Bjorn and Aslaug, talking about future plans. Once their voices had faded, Ivar sighed and rubbed his face. He turned to Hvitserk, Sigurd, and Ubbe and held out his hands saying, “And no one thought to let me in on what the fuck I missed when I was on business?!”

“I told Hvitserk to tell you,” Ubbe said, looking to his brother. Ivar looked to Hvitserk who glanced from Ubbe, to Ivar, to Sigurd and said, “I told Sigurd to. He was the one that picked you up when you returned.”

Ivar’s hands closed into fists as he lowered his arms, turning to glare at his brother. Sigurd smirked and shrugged.

“Must have slipped my mind,” Sigurd said. Ubbe sighed and shook his head.

“Sigurd, enough.” He said.

“No. He’s done it on purpose.” Ivar said.

“Oh, yes. Because everything anyone does it on purpose to hurt you, Ivar. Isn’t that right?” Sigurd said.

“Sigurd, don’t start,” Hvitserk said, giving him a look. Sigurd smirked.

“Why? He’s the one who acts like the baby of the family that he is.” Sigurd said, looking from Ivar to Hvitserk then back. “Oh, woe is me. No one loves me, no one cares if all I want to do is take pictures all day long and be legitimate and not be part of the family!”

Ivar lunged at him, but Hvitserk was quick to grab his arm and spin him around to shove him across the room. Ubbe acted as well, quickly moving to stand between Ivar and Hvitserk and Sigurd.

“I said that is enough!” Ubbe shouted. “Bjorn might be the oldest of Ragnar’s sons, but I’m the oldest of us four! Now, stop your fucking bitch match. Sigurd, shut the fuck up. Ivar, keep your fucking temper. Father might just decide to marry Nova to Sigurd if you keep this up.”

“Then tell him to keep his fucking mouth shut or I’ll do it for him!” Ivar said, pointing a finger at Sigurd, who still wore a snide smirk and shifted on his feet, waiting for Ivar to break through the brother barrier and come for him.

“I’ll deal with him!” Ubbe said, holding a hand to Ivar, ready to keep him back should he decide he didn't believe him. “Right now, I’m talking to you. Keep your temper and don’t listen to him! Father is trying to unite the families. That’s something no other family has ever been able to do, aside from Harald. He is the one that Father needs to impress. Horik is but an added bonus. Harald has the real power behind him. Half the fucking families and dealers work for him. If Ragnar wants to keep this family alive and in business, we need Harald. And Father chose you. So fucking prove to him he didn't make the wrong decision!”

“If we fuck this up, Ivar, we could be ruined. Harald and Horik can turn on us as easily as Father and Horik turned on Jarl Borg. And look what happened to his family!” Hvitserk said. He turned to Sigurd and added, “And if Father finds out you caused it, and believe me, if it comes to that I’ll make sure of it, what do you think he’ll do to you, Sigurd? You’ve seen how easily he can cast aside his family. When was the last time we’ve even seen Rollo?”

“Rollo was a traitor,” Sigurd said. “I would merely be ridding Father of a whiny son.”

“You son of a-” Ivar rushed Ubbe, only to be caught and held back as he tried to punch over him and Hvitserk. Sigurd only laughed as Ubbe hauled him out of the room and shoved him up the stairs.

“Enough, Ivar! Go change! No doubt Father will want to have a dinner with Harald. Go make yourself presentable!” Ubbe said.

“You’re not Father! Don’t treat me like a fucking child, Ubbe!” Ivar shouted.

“Then stop fucking acting like one!” Ubbe shouted back. Ivar huffed at him then went up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut. Ubbe sighed and shook his head before going back into the living room with Sigurd and Hvitserk.

~


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days went by rather quickly as Harald prepared the mansion for Nova’s party. The entire cleaning staff went over the house with a fine-toothed comb, the chefs and bakers spent an entire day on the menu, Harald spared no expense for his daughter, extremely proud of her. But Nova didn’t want some big to do for it. She knew this was a huge step for her career and her father was proud of her and that was enough. But she let him do his thing, knowing he had to get it out of his system somehow. After the third or fourth project, he’d relax and simply buy her something ridiculous as praise.

~

“Yes…Yes…A little higher, James…There it is. Wonderful.” Harald said, smiling as he beamed at the banner. Nova bounced down the stairs, shaking her head in amusement at all the hustle and bustle that was going on to prepare for that night.

“Papa, don’t you think this is a bit-Oh, by the gods…” Nova said, reaching her father and seeing the banner that had just been hung. Harald chuckled and put an arm around her, kissing her temple. The banner was littered with her pictures and over the pictures were the words, ‘Congratulations Nova! #1 Photographer’. Nova looked up at him and giggled. “Papa, this is a bit much, don’t you think? I didn’t even get into Vogue or anything like that. It’s just a big magazine in Norway. Local shit.”

“That’s still big, Nova. It’s the most popular magazine in Norway. Everyone will know you.” Harald said, still positively glowing with pride for her. Nova giggled and tossed her dark curls over her shoulder, lifting up to kiss his cheek.

“As if they don’t know me already? Nova Finehair, daughter of the biggest mafia family in Norway?” She teased, giving him a look. Harald gave her one right back and said, “I’ve done everything to keep you away from that side of the family, Nova.”

“Yet, you’re intending me to marry into the Lothbrok family? Way to keep me safe, Papa.” She giggled. Harald shook his head and chuckled.

“If I had another daughter with less ambition, she would be marrying their son. But I have you and Thalisson. You will still be kept safe, Nova. I promise you that.” He said, cupping her face and kissing her forehead. Nova smiled and chuckled. “Now, where are you off to?”

“The studio then the garage. They said my car is ready.” Nova said.

“If you make it to the garage.” Harald teased. Nova giggled. She often spent more time than she realized at her studio and on many occasions, she was late or never showed up to family events because of it.

“I just need to pick up the prints for the magazine. I drop them off tomorrow and the issue is out on Monday.” Nova said, heading for the door.

“Don’t forget to pick up the dress for tonight!” Harald called. Nova gave a small wave behind her as she walked out the door. Harald chuckled and shook his head, going back to setting up the foyer.

~

Nova made quick work of the studio, having one of the family’s drivers take her then drop her off to get her car. She made a quick pit stop to pick up the dress her father had designed for her then stopped for a quick lunch before heading back home and getting ready. People had already started showing up, her uncle Halfdan was the first one there, of course.

“Nova!” Halfdan called as she walked in, him and Harald walking out of her father’s office, both men with a glass of whiskey in their hands. Nova smiled as a maid whisked her dress away up to her room and went to them both. Halfdan smiled and hugged her tight, kissing both her cheeks. “Congratulations, Nova. This is wonderful.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Nova said. “When did you get here?”

“Just after you left, according to your father,” Halfdan said with a chuckle, glancing at his brother. Nova chuckled.

“I had to stop by the studio and get my car.” She said. “But I’m sure Papa will send someone out if I need anything else now.”

Harald smiled and nodded. “Of course. You need to go get ready. Everyone should be here soon.” He said. Nova gave him a look and Halfdan chuckled.

“Papa. When did you tell people this started? It’s barely 1!” She laughed. Harald chuckled.

“Just go get ready, Nova. Don’t worry about anything else.” Harald said, stepping forward to kiss her cheek and send her off upstairs. Nova giggled and said goodbye to her uncle before traipsing up the stairs to shower and get her hair done.

“Does she know Ragnar is coming with his family?” Halfdan asked, looking to his brother. Harald looked at him and smiled, clapping his back.

“She will,” Harald said. “She needs to worry about her tonight. I will introduce them when the time is right. She knows she’s been offered to Ivar.”

“Do you think she will accept him?” Halfdan asked. Harald shrugged and finished his drink.

“Who can say when it comes to that girl?” Harald and Halfdan both chuckled. Harald let out a soft sigh and said, “She’s a free spirit like her mother.”

Halfdan put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and said, “Let’s get another drink.”

Harald gave a hearty laugh as Halfdan led his brother to the bar that was being set up outside.

~

Ivar sighed as he walked into the mansion with Hvitserk and Ubbe. He fiddled with his shirt as they joined the throng of people. A butler approached them, offering a glass of champagne, that they gladly accepted, before pushing through the crowd to find Ragnar and the rest. Ivar, Hvitserk, and Ubbe had only just driven in from business up north with the other families. Ivar separated himself from his brothers after he spotted Sigurd looking smug as usual. He wasn’t quite ready to deal with that yet, he was nowhere near drunk enough. He downed his glass of champagne and made his way to the bar for a double shot.

“Skol,” Ivar said, taking his drink and turning to scan the crowd. He saw a familiar mane of dark curls approach the bar and he smiled. She laughed as she turned to him, her head tilting a little when she saw him and recognized him.

“Hey.” She said, her voice still with a lingering laughter. Ivar smiled.

“Hey. Photographer girl, right?” He teased, pointing a finger at her, still holding his glass. She smiled at him as her friends tapped her shoulder and said goodbye to her and separated. She turned and waved to them, with a smile, before turning back to Ivar.

“Yeah. What are you doing here?” She asked. Ivar chuckled and said, “I can ask the same.”

She gave him a look and set her glass on the bar, ordering another drink. Ivar looked her over. Her curls had been pinned back, half up and braided. She wore a knee-length gold dress with a black lace overlay that dipped to show her cleavage. Ivar had to admit; she looked good. He still didn’t know her name, the name on her insurance card was her company’s, yet he would much prefer to spend his time with her than meet his possible blushing bride-to-be, Nova. If she was anything like the daughters of the other families, she would be just another stuck up, princess who would bitch about everything.

When she turned back to him, drink in hand, he smiled and said, “Harald invited me and my family.”

She raised her eyebrows and gave a little, ‘Hmm.’

“I wasn’t aware he had.” She said with a soft laugh. The comment struck him as odd, but he brushed past it and said, “How’s the car? Not too serious?”

“No. Just a quick fix at the garage. Not too bad. Plus one of the mechanic’s daughters was one of my models, so I told him I’d give him a free package if he could help me out.” She giggled, wrinkling her nose. Ivar laughed and nodded, rather impressed.

“Bribery at its finest.” Ivar laughed.

“What about your car?” She asked, sipping her drink. Ivar shrugged.

“My dad found out and ripped me a new one. But it’s still in the shop.” He said. Over his shoulder, she saw Harald catch her eye and wave her over. She nodded at him and looked at Ivar with a sweet smile, laying a hand on his arm.

“I’m so sorry. I have to go. But I’ll see you around the party?” She said, moving past him. Ivar turned with her, catching her hand. She looked at him as he smiled.

“You look great, by the way.” He said. She smiled and gave him a small wink.

“Thanks. You do too.” She said. Ivar let his hand trail across her hand as she giggled and walked away. He watched her and smirked. He jumped, suddenly, as a hand descended on his shoulder. He looked back and sighed as Hvitserk came up on his left, smirking.

“Brother,” Ivar said, looking back to where his dark-haired beauty had disappeared.

“Father wants you,” Hvitserk said, scanning a gaggle of girls as they passed before looking at Ivar, who glanced at him.

“Now?” Ivar asked. Hvitserk chuckled and patted his shoulder.

“Now. Harald is about to make his speech and present Nova.” Hvitserk said. Ivar sighed and turned to follow his brother back inside, weaving their way through the crowd to join the family, who stood off to the side of a small stage at the end of the grand staircase in the foyer.

“Harald really goes all out, doesn’t he?” Ubbe commented, coming up behind his brothers, chuckling. Ivar glanced at him and let out a soft laugh. “So. Hvitty. Have you met Cassandra yet?”

Hvitserk smirked and said, “She’s not here. Horik never showed.”

“It’s because Horik is a coward. I should have proposed you to Nova instead of his daughter.” Ragnar growled. Ivar glanced at his father and hid a smirk.

“Why not switch us then?” Ivar asked. He was damn near desperate to get out of this arranged marriage bullshit. Plus, Hvitserk would fuck anything with two sets of lips, so Ivar knew there would be no protest on his end. However, that thought didn’t enter Ragnar’s mind as he smacked the back of his son’s head, making Ivar hiss and rub the back of his head. “Gods…You could have just said no.”

“Nova is Harald’s youngest. Cassandra is Horik’s third child. Things are set in place for a reason, Ivar.” Ragnar said. Ivar sighed as Harald came down the stairs, the foyer erupting in applause.

Harald smiled and waved as he stepped onto the stage, taking a mic from one of his staff. He chuckled and motioned to the crowd for silence. The noise quieted as Harald began to speak.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming.” He started. “This is a special night, as my daughter has finally achieved her first feature in Nordic Styles Magazine.”

The room filled with applause once more as the banner was unfurled and a screen dropped down as a slideshow started, showing the pictures Nova took for her spread. Ivar blinked in surprise, leaning back to ask Ragnar, “Did you know she was a photographer?”

Ragnar chuckled. “It is a pleasant surprise, is it not?” He said.

“Unfortunately, my son, Thalisson is away on business, but my brother, Halfdan is blessed with the honor of introducing my daughter this evening,” Harald said. Halfdan stepped onto the stage and took the mic from him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to present to you, my beautiful niece, Nova Finehair.” Halfdan turned and once again, the group roared with applause as Nova came down the stairs in her black lace and gold dress, beaming in pride, though her cheeks colored in a slight embarrassment at how absolutely extra he just had to be for this. She reached the stage and Halfdan took her hand, kissing it before bringing her to her father, who took her hands and kissed her cheeks.

“So, that’s your future wife…Shit, if I wasn’t already married.” Ubbe snickered. Ivar stared at her in shock, making Ubbe looked at his youngest brother and snicker again. “See? I’m not the only one shocked how hot she is.”

Hvitserk chuckled, looking to Ubbe before he looked at Ivar. He nudged him. “Ivar? Hello?” Hvitserk said. Ivar blinked and looked at him.

“What?” Ivar said. Before Hvitserk could repeat himself, Ragnar moved him aside and said to Ivar, “Come. It’s time for you to meet her.”

He pushed Ivar forward as the applause died down and Nova stepped down with Harald off the stage. Nova looked up and tried to bite back her complete amusement at Ivar’s shock.

“Ivar. I’m very glad you could make it tonight. And you Ragnar. I trust your family are enjoying the party?” Harald asked with a chuckle as Ubbe took a tray of shots from one of the butlers and the three brothers began to take them while Bjorn shook his head at his little brothers, amused. Ragnar glanced at his brood and smirked.

“Very much so. Thank you, Harald, for inviting us.” Ragnar said. Harald bowed his head in respect before turning to smile at Nova.

“This is my daughter, Nova. Nova, this is Ragnar from the Kattegat family, and his son, Ivar.” Harald said, holding his hand out to each of them. Nova giggled and nodded.

“Yes. I know…We’ve met before.” She said, unable to control her giggling, Ivar still stunned. Harald and Ragnar both looked at her in surprise.

“You have?” Harald asked, casting a glance to Ragnar. Nova giggled and nodded, turning to look up at her father.

“Yes. He’s the one that I got into that car accident with the other day.” Nova said, looking from her father to Ivar with another giggle. Ragnar sighed and looked at Ivar. Ivar saw the movement from the corner of his eye and turned to Ragnar.

“She was the one who hit you?” Ragnar asked, giving his son a look.

“Father, I promise you, I didn’t know who she was!” Ivar said. Nova giggled and stepped forward, placing a hand on each of their arms.

“It’s alright. Neither of us were hurt.” Nova said. Ragnar sighed and gave his son another look. Harald chuckled and stepped between them to clap Ragnar’s shoulder.

“Well, let’s give these two time to get to know each other, hmm?” Harald said, leading Ragnar away. Ivar sighed and rubbed his face, turning back to Nova.

“So, you knew who I was the entire time, didn’t you?” Ivar asked, unable to help a smile. Nova bit her lip and giggled with a shake of her head.

“No. Not the entire time.” She said, taking his arm and leading him through the foyer and out to the garden. “I didn’t realize who you were until you mentioned the gods. Most people in Norway don’t pray to the gods anymore. They’re all Christians or Catholics.”

Ivar chuckled and nodded. “True…But why didn’t you tell me who you were?” He asked. Nova shrugged and said, “I wasn’t sure which of his sons you were. I knew you weren’t Sigurd or Ubbe. And Bjorn is well older than you.”

“Ah. So you wanted me to suffer, is that it?” Ivar asked, giving her a teasing smirk. Nova giggled and shrugged, letting go of his arm as they reached the garden. She took a few steps more in then turned to him.

“So…” Nova said. Ivar gave a soft sigh, knowing what was on her mind. The only reason he was even here; their marriage. Ivar nodded and walked past her, going to jump onto the marble wall, leaning his hands on the edge.

“So…” Ivar repeated, giving a soft chuckle. “How do you feel about this whole…Arranged marriage thing?”

Nova sighed and crossed her arms, slowly making her way over to him, standing in front of him. “How do you feel about it?” She asked. Ivar chuckled.

“Now, see, that’s not fair.” He said, pointing a finger at her, making her chuckle. “You are a fantastic catch. Smart, talented, beautiful…”

Ivar blinked, realizing what he said. Nova bit her lip and smiled, uncrossing her arms and clasping her hands in front of her. Ivar chuckled and sighed, hanging his head for a moment before looking up at her.

“And then there’s me. The black sheep of the legendary Lothbrok family, reigning mafia of the illustrious Kattegat…I’m the lucky one if you agree to this.” Ivar said. Nova chuckled.

“Well, I don’t think you’re a black sheep. You’re just…Misunderstood.” Nova said. “I got lucky that Papa allowed me to pursue this photography thing. I did it at first to rebel, but…He saw I really had a talent for it and wanted to keep me away from the drugs and the money and the killings so I could ‘make something of myself’.”

Both of them laughed as she pulled some dramatics, placing the back of her hand to her forehead.

“That is lucky. Father practically loses it when he finds out I’m late for meetings or deals because I was out shooting.” Ivar said, glancing off into the distance, the faint glow of the party barely reaching them. “I wish he would be even a fraction as happy for me as Harald is for you…”

Nova tilted her head as a soft, yet somber smile touched her lips. She moved closer, inserting herself between his legs and cupped his cheek. Ivar’s eyes were bright with tears he hadn’t noticed as he looked at her, his vision slightly blurred from them. She smiled and slowly dropped her hand to let her fingers trail along his cheek.

“Don’t let him get to you. If it’s what you love, keep doing it. The worst he can do is disown you. Because you like photography? That’s not exactly in his best interest to have that spread around, is it?” Nova said, softly, dropping her hand completely, resting it on his thigh, lightly. Ivar chuckled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

“You are quite the manipulator, aren’t you?” Ivar chuckled and added a softer, “Little dove…”

Nova smiled and glanced down at her hands as Ivar looked her over, biting his lip, briefly. He shifted, sliding off the wall to stand as she looked up at him. It was incredible. Here, in front of him, was the girl he wanted to know, wanted to spend more time with after just a few times meeting, and yet she was the one their fathers wanted to marry off. She was nothing like the other girls, the other  _Princesses_ , she was just…Her. It was rather refreshing to him. He reached up a hand to cup her cheek, but a rustling behind them made them turn, Ivar’s mood immediately souring as Sigurd sauntered through the bushes and the grass.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the little prince.” He said, his hands behind his back.

“What do you want, Sigurd? Did Father send you?” Ivar asked. Sigurd shook his head as he stepped forward.

“No. But I saw you leave the party with our princess here and I thought I’d keep an eye on her.” Sigurd said.

“I can’t be alone with her? You do recall that we’re supposed to be married?” Ivar said. Sigurd nodded and came closer.

“Yes. I know. But I fear she doesn’t quite understand who it is she’s marrying.” Sigurd said, coming to stand by Nova.

“Well, unless I’m mistaken, Sigurd,” Nova started. “I haven’t agreed to your father’s proposal.”

Sigurd smirked and turned to her. “Well, that’s good. You still have time to refuse him. You see, Princess, I don’t know how much you know about Ivar, but he isn’t the best choice. He can be cold and ruthless. Downright insane. But if you choose to marry me, well, my dear, you will be choosing the better brother.” Sigurd said. He reached up to touch her face as Ivar sent him a death glare. But before Ivar could speak up or do anything, Nova’s hand shot out, gripping Sigurd’s before he could touch her. The sudden movement shocked both men as it did when Nova twisted his hand while still gripping it, the pain forcing Sigurd to his knee.

“I don’t like to be touched. And it’s quite rude to one, interrupt a conversation like that. Two, insult your own brother. And three, presume to speak to me in that manner, as though I were just another mafia  _bimbo_  that has no class, no self-respect and will let any man under her skirt that shows her attention.” Nova said, her grip tightening with each breath. Sigurd hung his head as he tried to pry Nova’s hand off his own. Ivar watched in shock and also in amusement, seeing his brother brought so low. “Now. Apologize.”

“I-I’m sorry, Nova…” Sigurd said, trying to keep the whimper of pain from his voice. Ivar snickered. Nova smirked and said, “Not to me.”

Both Ivar and Sigurd looked at her. “What?” They said.

“You very rudely insulted your brother, who has been nothing but kind to me. You shouldn’t undermine him so, now apologize to him.” Nova said, rather level-headed. Sigurd glared at her.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Sigurd remarked. Nova gave a bored sigh, glancing away as she dug her nails into his skin and twisted his arm, making him yelp at the sudden pain. “I’m sorry, Ivar!”

“For?” Ivar prompted. Sigurd glared at him with a growl as Nova giggled, glancing back at him.

“Oh, please…” Sigurd muttered. Nova looked at him, her other hand flying to grip his forearm.

“You might think I’m some dainty princess, but I assure you, I can easily snap your arm in half.” Nova threatened.

“I’m sorry for insulting you,  _brother_ ,” Sigurd growled. Nova smiled.

“There. That wasn’t hard, was it? Now, I want you to leave. This is my party and I don’t want your attitude and negativity around. Am I clear?” Nova said, rather sweetly. Sigurd nodded and Nova released his arm. He hissed and gripped his arm as he stood. Nova raised an eyebrow at him. He looked between the pair and grumbled, “You two are fucking perfect for each other. You’re both complete psychos…”

Sigurd continued muttering to himself as he walked away, back inside. Nova sighed and turned to Ivar, who was now feeling completely in love with this woman after that display. She gave a small giggle as Ivar took a step closer.

“Well, someone knows how to handle herself.” He teased. Nova smirked as he added, “You didn’t do that to me when I touched you.”

“Jealous?” She teased back. Ivar chuckled.

“Kind of.” They both laughed, softly, then Ivar slowly lifted his hand, curling his fingers and gently brushed against her cheek. Nova gave a small giggle and said, softly, “His touch wasn’t wanted.”

Ivar smiled and moved even closer, his other hand resting on her hip, lightly. Harald stepped into the garden and scanned it, soon catching the sight of Nova and Ivar.

“Ah! There you two are!” He called. Ivar looked up as Nova sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, then turned. Harald gave Ivar a hard stare, brief as it was, but it was enough to make Ivar take a step back. Harald’s face dropped as his daughter turned to him and he smiled as he approached them. “Ivar, your mother and father are staying here tonight, along with Bjorn. Ubbe and Hvitserk are leaving tonight, with Sigurd. If you’d like to stay as well, I can have a room set up for you.”

Ivar glanced down at Nova, who smiled, lightly, casting a sideways glance at him. He smirked and nodded, “I’d love to stay. Thank you, Harald.” Ivar said. Harald nodded and held out a hand, slightly blocking Nova from walking forward. Ivar bowed his head before walking back up the path, leaving Harald to walk with Nova.

“It’s almost as if you don’t trust me with the man you want me to marry,” Nova said, walking back with her father, who had held out his arm to her. Nova took it as they re-entered the foyer.

“I trust him…Once you are engaged and married. There has been no official betrothal yet, so I do not trust him to be alone with you.” Harald said. Nova giggled and looked at him.

“Well, I can handle myself if he gets too handsy. You made sure of that.” She said, lifting to kiss Harald’s cheek. “I’m tired. Thank you for the party, Papa.’

“You deserve it, my daughter,” Harald said, kissing her forehead, cupping her cheek. “Go rest, child.”

“Goodnight, Papa,” Nova said. She caught a few friends’ eyes and waved goodnight as she made her way to the stairs. She cast a glance out over the crowd and smiled as she caught Ivar’s gaze as he spoke with Bjorn and Ubbe. He already had another drink in his hand as he smiled at her, giving her a small wink. Nova giggled and gave a small wave before disappearing down the hall. Harald had followed Nova’s gaze to Ivar and felt a pinch of annoyance, seeing the way Ivar watched his daughter. His irritation quickly faded as Ragnar came up behind him and said, “She seems fond of him.”

“As he seems to be,” Harald said, glancing at him. Ragnar chuckled and patted Harald’s shoulder.

“Shall we discuss the engagement tomorrow?” He asked. Harald turned away from Ivar, giving Ragnar his full attention.

“Yes. We shall. But Nova has not told me she wishes to marry him, yet. She may be fond of him, Ragnar, but marriage is something she will decide for herself.” Harald said. Ragnar nodded.

“Of course.” Ragnar said, bowing his head. “Aslaug is saying goodnight to some friends then I think we’ll retire for the evening.”

“Of course. Just ask one of the maids. They will make sure you are comfortable.” Harald said with a smile.

“Thank you, my friend.” Ragnar said, shaking his hand before leaving him to find his wife.

~


	3. Chapter 3

The party slowly wound down once Nova left. Trying to bide her time, she soaked in the tub for at least an hour and a half before changing into her robe and sitting out on the balcony to let her hair dry. As she came back in to change into a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top, she still heard a dull roar of the lingering party. She looked back out over the balcony and saw there were still a few cars still in the long driveway. She sighed and crawled onto her bed, dragging her computer over and going through some pictures.

After a while, she noticed the only noise that was left was from the maids cleaning up. Nova beamed and quickly put her laptop away and grabbed a book before bouncing down the stairs to her father’s study, where a fire was already burning. She giggled and asked a passing maid for a glass of white wine, then settled herself in Harald’s tufted armchair, cracking open her book, happy to be able to get back to her nightly routine. It was a few more minutes before it registered to her that someone else sat in the room with her. She looked up into the corner, a little bit dimmer than the rest of the room. Two bright blue eyes glowed back at her. She let out a small scream and threw her book at whoever was there.

“Whoa! Easy! Nova, it’s just me!” Ivar laughed, moving from the window seat in the shadows to the armchair across from her. Nova put a hand over her face and sighed. Ivar chuckled and picked up her book, handing it back to her with a chuckle. Nova dropped her hand and swiped the book from him with a soft giggle.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” She laughed, softly. Ivar snickered and sat down in the chair.

“What? I couldn’t sleep. The maids said this is was a good place to relax.” He said. Nova chuckled and watched him as he smirked before he sat back and continued his carving. Nova shifted to sit cross-legged in the chair.

“What are you making?” Nova asked. Ivar glanced up at her and smiled.

“Something for Ubbe. His wife, Margrethe, is pregnant.” Ivar said. Nova smiled.

“That’s sweet. How far along is she?” She asked. Ivar shrugged as he continued.

“Not sure. Ubbe just found out yesterday. That’s why him and Hvitserk left tonight. She has her doctor’s appointment tomorrow.” Ivar said. Nova smiled and watched him a little longer before she set her book down and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I’ve always wanted to learn how to carve. Thali makes a lot of cool stuff.” Nova said. Ivar looked up and smiled.

“I can show you. Come here.” Ivar moved to the sofa and held a hand out to her. Nova bit her lip, contemplating, then smiled and went to him, taking his hand. Nova tucked her legs under her as she sat down. Ivar smirked and handed her the knife.

“You trust me not to mess it up?” She asked as he placed the figure in her hand. Ivar chuckled.

‘If you do, I’ll give it to Sigurd.” He joked. Nova giggled as she examined the figure. He had begun to carve a sparrow, but only had the head done though in exquisite detail. She glanced at Ivar, with a small smile.

“I don’t want to ruin it…” Nova said. Ivar chuckled and placed an arm around her, wrapping his hands around hers.

“Don’t worry. Just carve the feathers.” Ivar said. He moved her hands to bring the knife to the wood slowly dragging the blade along the side. Nova smiled and bit her lip as he continued, still unsure of herself, afraid to ruin the figure. Ivar glanced down at her and smiled.

“Miss Nova?” The maid finally came back with her wine. Her voice pierced into the silence so suddenly, it made Nova jump, jolting the knife. It nicked Ivar’s ringer, making him jump and hiss. Nova turned to him as he stuck his thumb in his mouth to suck at the blood.

“Goddess, Ivar, I am so sorry!” Nova said. Ivar shook his head, setting the knife and figure on the table.

“I’m just. Just a cut.” He said around his finger.

“Should I get the kit, Sir?” The maid asked, looking a little worried. Ivar shook his head again.

“No. No, I’m fine. Thank you.” He said.

“Are you sure?” Nova asked. Ivar chuckled and nodded, giving his thumb one last suck before looking at it to make sure the bleeding had stopped.

“It’s just a nick. I’m fine.” He said. Nova nodded and turned to the maid.

“Thank you, Milla. We’re fine.” She said. Milla nodded and left the room as Nova turned to him. “I am so sorry, Ivar. Are you sure-”

“Nova. I’m fine.” Ivar said with a chuckle. Nova smiled and nodded. Ivar smiled and grabbed the knife and figure again, starting to carve once more. Nova chewed her lip and watched him work. They sat in silence as she continued to watch him, leaning closer and closer. At one point, Ivar glanced at her and chuckled, making Nova laugh, softly, and lean away a little. She watched him for a little longer before she said, “I usually don’t like sitting in silence like this.”

Ivar looked at her and smiled. He chuckled and said, “Sorry. I zone out when I work.”

Nova shook her head. “No. It’s fine. It’s nice. I like watching you work.” She said, shifting a little closer. He smiled and turned more to her, draping an arm over the back of the sofa. “Are you the same when you shoot?”

“Sometimes. It depends on the environment.” Ivar said. Nova smiled.

“I’m the same way.” She said. He smiled and pushed her hair back.

“I saw the slideshow of your feature. You’re really talented.” He said. Nova bit her lip and blushed, giving a small smile. Ivar snickered and brushed her cheek. “So embarrassed, so easily, Princess.”

“No. Just when it’s made to be bigger than it is. Like tonight.” She laughed. He laughed with her and nodded.

“Yeah. Tonight was, uh, something.” He chuckled. “Does he do this stuff for your brother too?”

“Thali? No. His wedding, if he ever gets married? Probably. Thalisson is in deep. He’s very dedicated to the family. Papa might even step down soon and let him take over.” She said.

“Wow. This soon?” He asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Nova nodded, reaching over to grab her glass and took a sip.

“He’s done a lot of business with the council and they really like him.” She said.

“And where does that leave you?” Ivar teased, taking the glass from her hand and sniffing the wine before taking a sip. Nova giggled and took the glass back.

“Free to do what I want, basically.” She said, sipping the wine again before setting it down. “I’ll still be tied to the family, but I won’t be as involved as I am now.”

“How are you involved now? I didn’t even know what you looked like until tonight…Well, when I realized who you were anyway.” Ivar chuckled. She giggled and said, “I don’t go on deals or meet with the families, but when we have family meetings, I’m there, I give my opinions. Papa knows I’m good with organizing the speeches and presentations, so I know what’s going on. The drugs, the scams, the kills. I just am never present so if anything happens, technically, I know nothing.”

Ivar laughed and shook his head, sitting back against the armrest. “So basically, he’s taught you how to be a master manipulator?” He asked. Nova wrinkled her nose at him and giggled, picking up her glass and taking another sip, this time, setting the glass in her lap as she held it.

“I wouldn’t say master…But I can be…Persuasive? When I want to be.” She said. He smirked and shifted, lacing his fingers over his stomach.

“Persuasive? Persuade me to do something right now.” He said, snickering. Nova rolled her eyes and giggled.

“Please. You know I’m doing it so it won’t work.” She said, taking another sip. Ivar watched her, seeing a little dribble of wine spill from the corner of her mouth. He felt his body twitch and couldn’t resist sitting up and slowly swiping his thumb to wipe the wine away. Nova looked up at him and bit her lip. Ivar chuckled as he sucked the bit of whine off his thumb, shifting to move closer to her. “See? Persuasive.”

Ivar blinked, confused. Nova snickered and set the glass down.

“How?” He asked. Nova looked at him.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice if I spilled wine? I did it on purpose.” She teased, pushing at his chest. Ivar let out a soft laugh as he let himself fall back onto the armrest, smirking at her.

“Subtle.” He said. She smiled.

“He taught me to manipulate, but I honed it. I’m a woman in the mafia. I need to learn how to seduce and persuade men so I don’t get taken advantage of.” She said.

“Ah. So you take advantage first?” He asked. Nova shrugged and lifted her hands then giggled, making Ivar laugh as well.

“I just need to protect myself. Thali is always off doing business and Papa is busy, Halfdan isn’t always in Vestfold.” Nova said.

“So, if Harald steps down and Thalisson takes over…I mean he’s the only son.” Ivar said. “Ragnar got lucky and Mother gave him 5 sons, so me, Sigurd, and Hvitserk don’t really have to worry about taking over.”

“Well, I’m sure Papa won’t step down until Thali is married. And if he does, then Papa will probably have a girl for him to marry once he takes over. Then he’ll probably have a few kids and once he has a few boys, I don’t really need to worry much.” She said. Ivar chuckled.

“Yet he’s trying to marry you off to me and keep you in the family business.” He said. Nova gave him a look.

“It’s more or less to do with me being taken care of so he doesn’t have to worry about me being taken or used against him as bait and stuff like that,” Nova said.

“Yes, but, I’m in the family too,” Ivar said, sitting up. “You’d be in just as much danger.”

“I’m sure he thought of that. But seeing as you’re the youngest and a little less involved than your brothers. And you even said yourself, you don’t have to worry about taking over.” She said. The corners of Ivar’s mouth turned down as he nodded.

“True. But we can still be used against them. I don’t know if I’d want to put my wife and possible mother of my children in danger like that.” Ivar said. Nova’s face changed as her smile dropped into a slightly sad look.

“So, are you saying you wouldn’t want to get married? At all?” She asked. Ivar shrugged.

“I dunno. Part of me doesn’t.” He sat up and continued, “If I get married and we’re in love and all that domestic relationship bullshit…I would want to leave the family to protect her from that shit. But if I leave the family, that’s even more dangerous. We’d be unprotected, easier to take and use against them. But if we stay it’s still a risk. And as dysfunctional as we all are, I’m dedicated to my family, I love my family. I wouldn’t want to leave.”

“So, it’s better if you don’t get married,” Nova said. Ivar nodded and sat back.

“I guess that’s what it means.” He sighed. Nova chewed her lip and glanced away. Ivar looked at her, realizing the conversation he just had and with who, and sighed, sitting back up. “Nova…”

“No, it…Makes sense. I would have the same fear if I was more involved. I just figured Papa thought since you’re lower on the totem pole of the brothers, I’d be safer with you. The Lothbroks are the only family that has that many sons. I’d be more protected than if I married into another family.” She said. “That coupled with the fact we seem to have a lot in common, he probably figured you were the best choice…”

“Nova. I didn’t mean-” Nova shook her head and stood.

“I’m actually really tired from tonight. This is all kind of my routine at night. I’m normally not up this late.” It was a blatant lie, sometimes she was up until the sun began to peek through her window. Ivar stood as well and caught her arm as she turned away.

“Nova. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean I didn’t want to marry you. You’re different.” He said. Nova scoffed out a laugh and turned to him.

“I’m no different than the other daughters. Used to make alliances and to look pretty for the other men. Just because I have my own life outside the mafia, doesn’t mean I’m different. I’m just like them…” Nova said. She pulled her arm from his grasp and quickly left the room, hurrying up the stairs. Ivar groaned as he rubbed his face and sighed.

~

The next morning, Ivar dreaded breakfast, knowing that once Harald and Ragnar saw how Nova would be indifferent toward him and ignore him, Harald would be outraged and demand to know what he had done and Ragnar just might drag him out by his ears. But surprisingly, when Ivar gave Nova a small smile when she walked in to sit down with them, she smiled brightly right back at him. He blinked and perked up a little more as she sat next to him, to the left of her father.

“Nova,” Harald said as she sat down. “Did you sleep well, child?”

“Yes, Papa. The party took a lot out of me.” She giggled. Harald chuckled as the maids brought out the food.

“And you, Ragnar? Were you and Aslaug comfortable?” He asked, scooping a hearty serving of eggs and bacon onto his plate. Ragnar nodded as he chewed his first bite.

“Very much so. Thank you. I need to remember the exact layout so I can have a room made when we get back for her.” Ragnar teased. Aslaug glanced at him, but smirked into her coffee as she sipped it. Harald laughed and shook his head, reaching for his coffee cup as well.

“Bjorn? Ivar?” Harald asked, looking between the brothers.

“Like a log.” Bjorn chuckled.

“I had some trouble falling asleep, but once I did, it was quite peaceful,” Ivar said. He knew he was lying to everyone, but it wasn’t any different than when he lied at home after getting into trouble, especially as a child. All he had to do was cry and run to Aslaug and she would protect him. Nova glanced at him as she scooped eggs onto her plate, half not believing him and half irritated, if he wasn’t, that he could have slept so well after she left him.

“Wonderful. Well, Ragnar. Do you need to get back to Kattegat at a certain time?” Harald asked.

“No. I’ve reserved the day. Aslaug wanted to see her friends and Bjorn has a few friends here as well. And,” Ragnar gave a soft chuckle, glancing down to Ivar. “I’m sure Ivar has brought his camera and will waste no time in exploring.”

“Vestfold is quite beautiful this time of year. The picture in the foyer? Above the fireplace? That’s the view of the fjord right here in Holmestrand. Nova took it herself.” Harald said, beaming at her. Nova’s cheeks colored as she looked down at her plate.

“Papa…” She said softly, pushing her food around with her fork. Harald chuckled, gently grabbed her hand and lifted it to kiss the back of her hand.

“You are talented, Nova. I am very proud.” Harald said. Nova glanced at him and smiled. Ivar felt a twinge of intense jealousy as he glanced down to his father, who was already eating again. He sent a brief glare at him, quite pissed that he wasn’t taking Harald’s lead and mentioning his photography, a few of Ivar’s pictures sitting on his desk. One was of Aslaug, one was the 5 of his sons and the other was Lagertha, that he managed to get at a party, nothing intentional. But his pictures were there, on display, nonetheless. Whenever Ragnar was asked about the pictures, Ragnar smiled proudly and said how he was so lucky to have such a family and left it at that. Never once did he mention it was Ivar who took the pictures he was so proud of.

“Perhaps Nova could show you around, brother.” Bjorn’s voice cut into Ivar’s thoughts as he stared at his plate. He looked up at Bjorn, then to Nova, whose eyes shot up to him, staring at him from under her eyelashes. Nova lifted her head and looked from Bjorn to Ivar, giving them both a sweet smile.

“I’d love to. I was thinking of heading to a few of the coastal trails in Horten. It’s only 20 minutes away.” Nova said. Ivar nodded and said, “I’ve heard they have really good trails. I actually picked up a new lens before we left Odda yesterday. I’ve been dying to try it out.”

Nova looked at him and smiled. “Sure. Um, I’ll get dressed and we can leave in about an hour?” She offered. Ivar nodded and smiled.

“Yeah. Sounds good.” He said, smiling back. Nova smiled and pushed away from the table, excusing herself and left to go up to her room and change. Harald smiled and looked at Ivar as he finished his food.

“She’s quite fond of you, Ivar,” Harald said, going back to his own plate. Ivar looked up at him.

“How do you know?” Ivar asked. Harald chuckled and looked up at him.

“I’ve never seen her allow someone to go with her when she goes out to shoot, if it’s not for work. I’ve asked her many times to go with her so we can enjoy the views, but she refuses me every single time.” Harald said. Ivar shifted, giving a soft chuckle and said, “It’s probably just because Bjorn suggested it. I’m sure she would prefer to be alone. That’s how I am.”

Harald shook his head and smiled. “No, my boy. It’s not.” Harald said. He continued to chuckle as he ate, Ivar soon finishing and pushed away from the table to go up and change, himself.

~


End file.
